


Take a Break

by jeonbyun9792



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Charismatic William, Cheating, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Hornyyyy, Innocent Henry, Just bros being bros but no homo, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Voice Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonbyun9792/pseuds/jeonbyun9792
Summary: Ever since the opening of Fredbear’s Family Diner, William and Henry have been working nonstop.Along with that, they both have the responsibility of their wives and kids back home.Let’s just say, they both could use a break...
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before William kills Charlie (Henry’s daughter) and everything basically goes to shit...
> 
> I really love the idea of Henry and William being happy and all being well during the opening of Fredbear’s, so I wrote this!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Henryyyy?” William smirked and leaned closer to the man. They were in Henry’s office going through hours of mind-numbing paperwork. With the recent success of Fredbear’s, they had had more work on their plate than ever. 

Henry stiffened and his face flushed a deep maroon. He tried not to look in William’s eyes.

“Will, heh, w-what are you doing?” He stammered.

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m doing,” William walked his hand up Henry’s thigh, the man freezing up under his touch. The British man chuckled lowly. “Come on…you know you want to. Besides, I think we both could use a break.” Henry gulped and spoke quietly.

“But, we have to finish this…” He watched helplessly as William expertly swatted the papers in front of him onto the floor.

“Don’t worry. This’ll only take a few minutes.” William slowly snaked his hand up onto Henry’s chest and gently pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of him. The man’s face was utterly frightened and confused and his cheeks were flushed. William could feel his heartbeat underneath his fingertips. He began to undo the buttons on Henry’s shirt.

“W-Will! I-we, we can’t do this, please!” Henry tried to shoo William’s hand away, nearing a panic attack. The British man just grabbed his wrist and grinned evilly.

“Oh calm down. It’ll be fun.”

“B-but...we both have wives. A-and kids. We can’t do something like this-“ William shushed him and plucked his glasses from his face. Henry’s breath hitched.

“It’s okay. We’re just two men who need a break from marriage and family for a bit. Wouldn’t you agree?” Henry bit his lip, considering. A break would’ve been nice. But somewhere inside him he questioned William. It was almost like he knew his wife and him had been fighting recently, resulting in Henry sleeping on the couch every night. After Henry didn’t respond, William went on.

“Besides, you’ve been working non-stop since we opened the new restaurant. Don’t you just want to let go for a bit?” 

Again, Henry really thought about it. With his business partner on top of him on the small couch in his office, he really considered it. His mind was exhausted and couldn’t really protest what was about to happen. That he was really about to let another man, his business partner, pleasure him. It was certainly not something a straight man would willingly do. In fact, he wasn’t even sure why William was doing this. But he casted his eyes to the side, let out a deep sigh, and began to sheepishly nod his head. William smirked, satisfied. He undid the rest of Henry’s shirt and ripped it open. The man gasped and started freaking out again when William snapped his belt.

“Uh w-wait! Shouldn’t we, I mean...do you want me to...?” He had squeaked out the words, and they hadn’t really made sense. But William had understood what he meant. He laughed which caused Henry to blush even more.

“No, no. Just lay back and let me make you feel good.” He licked his lips, waiting for Henry to respond before continuing. The man gave a slight nod, looking unsure, but it was enough for William. He leaned down and began to press kisses against Henry’s chest, sucking slightly. To his surprise, Henry arched up into his mouth, enjoying the new sensation. William made his way up to one of his nipples. He looked at it for a second and then flattened his tongue against it. Henry’s breath caught and he unconsciously brought a hand up to William’s hair, bucking up into the touch.

  
“Jesus-!” He cried, screwing his eyes shut as William softly bit down on the now erect pink nub. He smirked into it and brought his hand up to play with Henry’s other nipple, earning more reactions from him.

“So you like being touched here, hmm? Who knew?” Henry groaned, throwing his arm up onto the arm of the couch.

“D-don’t say things like that.“ William just chuckled amusingly. He traced his lips along Henry’s collarbones, up his neck, and then…

“Henry, can I kiss you?” The British man asked him. He tilted his chin up towards him with his fingers, staring into his eyes. God, it felt too...romantic. Too intimate. They weren’t dating. But why did it somehow feel so right?

Henry breathed hard, having no choice but to stare at William’s silver eyes. He saw something in them. They were clouded over with lust. 

Henry trailed his eyes down William’s long torso, stopping on the very obvious bulge growing in his dark pants. He gulped, feeling a funny feeling in his stomach. 

“Hey, eyes up here,” William called softly. Henry snapped back up to his face. There was the ever-constant smirk playing at his lips. Henry realized he was waiting for him to answer the question.

“S-sorry! Yes. You can kiss me. Just..be gentle.” He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. 

William leaned down and closed the gap between their lips. Henry audibly yelped into it, being caught off guard at the eagerness that William had. He tensed for a second but then allowed himself to relax into it. William was a good kisser, he thought to himself. 

They kissed for a long time and Henry could feel the blood pulsing through his body. He felt William release his hold on his chin and cup the side of his face, deepening the kiss. 

Henry reached both arms up to wrap around the back of William’s neck, pulling him closer, and impulsively bucked his hips up into William’s. The sensation of their two clothed erections grinding against each other was too much for Henry to handle and he whipped his head back, breaking the kiss and scrabbling to grip onto William’s arms. He began rambling almost incoherently.

“Will! Ohmygod Will please, more. I need more, I- mmm...thatfeltsogood, agh…” he began mindlessly thrusting his pelvis upward, trying desperately to feel that sweet, sweet friction again. William smirked and began toying with him. He rested his forearms on the arm of the couch above Henry’s head, and began to  _ slowly _ grind his crotch down onto the other man’s.

“This? You like it when I do this?” He teased. Henry made an exasperated sound and let go of all his inhibitions. He grabbed both sides of William’s face, looking him dead in the eyes. The British man’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Touch me, Will. Please. I can’t…” He trailed off. His words were laced with quick pants. William raised an eyebrow.

  
“Look who’s the eager one now.” 

“Sh-shut up. Just do it.” Henry began moving his hips again to emphasize his request. William chuckled.

“Whatever you say, love” His voice was deep and husky.  _ Love? Oh god.  _

As William reached into Henry’s pants and took his cock into his hand, Henry brought his hand up to his mouth, concentrating. He furrowed his eyebrows, feeling his face heat up. It was embarrassing, but god, it felt good. 

William glanced up and saw Henry’s face. He crooned.

“What’s wrong, Henry? Never have a man do it before?” 

“It just...feels weird.” Henry couldn’t look at the way William’s slender fingers played with his dick, sending waves of pleasure through his body. In fact, he couldn’t look at him at all. He kept his eyes trained on the paperwork that had been carelessly swept to the floor, making out the tiny print on it. 

“Weird, huh?” William smirked. “Does it feel weird when your wife does it?” He let out an amused laugh through his nose. 

Henry grimaced at the question. He couldn’t think about his wife right now. Or his...kids. William, being the cheeky fucker that he is, had leaned up and gotten close to Henry’s ear. He sped up his hand between Henry’s legs.

“Tell me. Does this feel better with your wife or with another man?” Henry cried out and thrust up into William’s hand as his thumb rubbed his slit. A pulse of pleasure shot up his stomach.

“D-Don’t talk about that.” He said through his teeth, but couldn’t help but squirm at the pleasant feelings. William chuckled into his ear.

“Awww. Imagine what she would think if she could see you right now-”

“Will! Don’t- I cant…” his words grew weaker as he succumbed to the pleasure. William played with his balls.

“You can’t what?” Henry squeezed his eyes shut and bit down so hard on his lip, he tasted blood. His grip on William’s shoulders tightened, crumpling his shirt in between his fists. He unconsciously wrapped his legs around William. 

“I...think I’m gonna-“ he couldn’t even finish his sentence. William licked at his ear.  
“It’s okay. You can cum if you want to.” He breathed out. 

“Ahhhaaa-“ William’s voice was turning Henry on even more. The sensations were unbearable. 

“Just make sure you do it in my hand. Wouldn’t want to make a mess.” William spoke in such a calm voice, but it was laced with arousal. He was jacking Henry off furiously. He could feel Henry’s thighs quivering. 

“Will...k-keep talking.” Henry moaned, completely gone. William chuckled deeply and kissed Henry’s neck, leaving hickeys.

“Oh, you like my voice? Shit, who knew you were so kinky?” Henry was making the most embarrassing noises, focusing on the wonderful sensations through his dick and William’s smooth, lust-filled voice. William looked down Henry’s body and at his hand wrapped around his dick. 

“God, you’re so wet. You’re rubbing your cute, little cock all over my nice shirt. Henry, do you know I have to go back to work after this? And here you are. Dirtying it with your precum. How selfish.” He mocked, his face twisting in fake disgust. Henry flailed his head from side to side, feeling the ball of pleasure grow in his lower stomach. Much to his despair, William gently pressed his other hand right into that spot.

“I bet you feel it right there. You just wanna release it so bad, hm?” Henry sobbed. “Come for me, Henry.” 

Henry came into William’s hand with a lewd moan, digging his fingers into his back. It wracked his body with an intense sensation. One that he had never quite experienced before. Not even with his wife.

When he was done, Henry collapsed back, panting heavily. His eyes were half-lidded and a deep flush covered his entire body. When he finally looked at William, he was looking almost in awe at his hand that was covered in the sticky, white substance. 

“W-what?” He shot at him, almost in annoyance. William glanced at him with a dark look. 

“You came so much. I can’t just let this go to waste.” Henry gave a confused look before William slowly brought a finger up to his mouth and licked it, maintaining eye contact with Henry. Henry cringed and brought a hand up to stop him. William just kept doing it, even adding in small moans and groans.

“Will! I - don’t do that. It’s dirty.” William got very close to Henry’s face and smirked.

“I don’t know Henry, it tasted pretty good to me.” A tingle went through Henry’s body. 

They stared at each other for a while. William suddenly pressed his lips against Henry’s once again. Henry grimaced, tasting his cum on William’s lips but kissed him back anyways. Finally, William pulled away with one last satisfied chuckle. He climbed off of Henry’s body on the small couch, going to grab a cloth out of the desk drawer. Henry watched him for a minute and then thought of something.

“Wait! What about you? Let me do it to you, too.” William turned to face him and Henry eyes traveled down to the stain on his crotch. His breath hitched. “W-wait, you already did-?”

“Henry, I have to admit...you’re pretty enticing. We should do this more often.” Henry watched with wide eyes as William cleaned his hand then put on his jacket. William glanced down at his watch and smirked.

“I have to go pick Michael up from school. Leave the rest of those papers for me to finish tomorrow. Go home and get some rest.” And with that, he disappeared through the door.

Henry slowly leaned his head back against the couch cushion, feeling horny, confused, and just downright dirty. He sighed and folded his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. 

What the hell did he just do...


End file.
